Kuon Ohara
Description is Rinne's mother, a shut-in and always covered with a hood; she also communicates with a note that has a heart mark. Anime Kuon was a shut-in and always communicated to Setsuna by writing notes instead of talking. She couldn't get outside because she had the syndrome which would kill her if she took the light of the sun a bit longer. When Rinne died because of drowning in the sea for having sailed during the storm, Kuon was furious at Setsuna for not able to save her properly. But after remembering that Setsuna was from the future, she used the capsule which actually kept Rinne's body during her disappearance for five years on him, so Setsuna could find the one who created the time machine and take him back to the past to change Rinne's fate. After Setsuna returned to the past, helping Karen and Sara with their problem, and succeeded in preventing the death of Rinne to meet her first Setsuna by going to the island she had gone to before the storm, he learned that Kuon had the very same ring as the girl he had sex with when he was living in the future and the one who sent him, Linne O'hara through the history photo file from Sara. It was revealed that Kuon Ohara was a taken name from the deceased true Kuon Ohara and she was Linne. Setsuna also learned that he had actually gone to the new past version because the capsule he used to go to the past was never able to send the user to the past and he went to the current era due to the returning of the Earth's period after reaching a certain date. Kuon denied herself that she was actually saddened by the fact that she followed Setsuna by using the first capsule, not the one she invented but she woke up 23 years earlier. Things was complicated to her because she also had memory loss and regained it slowly. During her new life, she was taken by Ohara's family to work as a maid, almost had her Rinne in her womb to be aborted because it would give a cheating scandal despite Rinne's plea that the baby is from her husband from the future and had her safely born because of Ohara's family disaster. After Norimasa's real wife had died, Linne took her name as Kuon and gave her name to Rinne (replaced of L to R) after she was born, living in the shadow until Norimasa had died as Kuon. The fact that Setsuna forgot about her had hurt her so much but she wanted to at least have her daughter to live happily with him. Setsuna refused and begged so Linne back to be with him again, especially after Setsuna knew that Rinne is his daughter. Rinne helped Setsuna to convince Linne and the latter finally accepted Setsuna back and relieved that she could have her happiness back. They had their official marriage and presented by Rinne as the host. Afterward, they had their proper honeymoon with Rinne was last seen to be with Sara and Karen. Trivia * It is unknown if she either learned the dangers of incest or not as she boldly asked if Setsuna, her husband to have sex with Rinne. Especially as she almost completely let Rinne to take Setsuna as her lover instead of her father. * Kuon claimed as she had syndrome probably a lie to keep herself shut in from Setsuna before he learned her true identity * At the end of the anime, her true identity as Linne Ohara is revealed. Category:Characters Category:Females